


Day Six- Height Difference/Hands AU

by Blinded_Kit



Series: 21 day AU prompt challenge [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Crossover Pairings, Darcy Lewis Crossover, Hannibal crossover, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's suppose to be height Difference, but I went with the more not letting go part. They're on a senior class trip and Darcy always had a tendency of wandering off and he doesn't like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Six- Height Difference/Hands AU

Day 6 : "You're afraid that you'll lose me in big crowds so you always hold my hand but now you just hold my hand when there's only, like, five people around and I'm getting very suspicious" Height Differences!AU

Own Nothing  
............................  
"It was one time." She whispered to him. He gave her a look that spoke more than any words he could have ever said. She sighed and laced her fingers with his and gripped his hand. He was a very stoic man and she knew that he his eyes spoke a thousand words when his mouth didn't. She smiled up at him as they walked around the local farmers market in Italy. They were on a class trip in their senior year of high school. Darcy was always the one to take in the strays so when the foreign exchange student came to her school, she befriended him and they soon became close. Darcy Lewis and Hannibal Lector.

"I don't want to lose you in the crowd, again." He replied. "It would be dangerous for an American girl such as yourself to get lost." He stated as he gripped her hand tighter.

Darcy snorted as she pulled him along with her to the fresh berries stalls and took in the smells. She loved berries. "You go off all on your own at night." She replied in whisper. She gave him a look, she didn't know what he did, but she always had her suspicious. Part of her brain always screamed danger when she was around him. Red flags sprouted up. But she ignored them, he was her friend.

He gave her another look that told her to leave it alone. She sighed and paid the man behind the stall for the berries and took a bundle. She handed him some and they ate them for a midday snack. "I won't leave you again. Not in big crowds."

He gave her a smile and kissed the top of her head and another vendor smiled at them and gave Darcy a flower for free for being such a cute couple. Darcy blushed because she and Hannibal weren't a couple and she tried to explain that, but the vendor didn't speak English. Hannibal smiled and thanked the vendor in Italian and pulled Darcy along.

...

Later on that night Darcy and Hannibal walked to the hotel's restaurant to eat with the rest of the class. His hand laced with hers'. She looked around at the lobby and realized that were only like five other people in the lobby. She looked down at their hands to see them laced like they always were. She blushed lightly and looked up at Hannibal who was looking forward towards the restaurant. She looked down at their hands and wiggled her fingers. She watched as his grip tightened on her hand. Her blush reddened as she looked up at him to see him looking down at her. "What is it Darcy?" He asked her.

"I'm not going to get lost in the lobby." She whispered. "Or in the restaurant."

His eyes widened a fraction before narrowing a little. "No, I suppose not." He loosen his grip on her hand.

Her heart skipped a beat as her grip tightened on his. "I don't want to lose you." She whispered.

He returned her grip. "You won't." He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head before leading into the restaurant. Throughout the whole meal they held hands.


End file.
